Absorbent articles include diapers and incontinence garments as well as feminine pads and liners. Absorbent articles can receive, contain, and absorb bodily exudates. It can be difficult to predict the physical behavior of bodily fluids as they are received into and absorbed by an absorbent article. As a result, it can be difficult to predict whether or not an absorbent article of a particular design can adequately contain bodily exudates.